Justice Defending
Justice Defending & Freedom Fighting Beautiful Protector Neo Sailor Moon: The Ultimate Sailor Guardians of The Holy Light & Demonic Darkness - The Fall of The Legendary Silver Millennium & The Rise of The Imperial Crystal Millennium is a fan fictional story based on Sailor Moon. This is also a remake of the anime. The Neo Soldiers are Princess Serenity's bodyguards, they are more powerful than the canon Sailor Scouts. The Sailor Scouts are from noble families. This story includes a dark take of the Silver Millennium Plot Neo Soldiers / True Heiresses of The Silver Millennium Main Members * Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon * Ellie Woodward / Neo Sailor Sun * Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth * Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury * Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars * Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus * Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus * Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune * Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto * Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis * Queen Ariastra / Neo Sailor Hyperion * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai * Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke * Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel * Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil * Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel * Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron * Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon Infinity Scouts Zodiac Sailors Celestial Sailors / Elite Guard Deity Sailors Sailor Titans / Legendary Sailor Titans Intergalactic Sailors Allies Tv Shows Movies Video Games Notes *Serena is born into a rich and wealthy family, she is super intelligent & responsible, and she is a true leader in this story. *Winona has a little sister who takes over her position as Guardian of The Tiem Gates while she fight alongside her fellow Neo Soldiers. *The canon Sailor Scouts are members of The Dark Scouts. They were also nobles during the Silver Millennium. *Nora Prime is the technorganic daughter of Optimus Prime & Elita One. *The setting for this story is Los Angeles, California instead of Tokyo, Japan. Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Neo Sailor Moon: Celestial Zodiac Infinity Deity Titan Revolutionary Intergalactic Sacred Kingdom / Ancient Supernatural Guardian Maximum Xi-Storm--Roar of The Great Imperial Storm, The Fall of The Silver Millennium & The Rise of The Platinum Millennium Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions